


All About the Timing

by heretherebemonsters



Series: Building by Design [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Instant Attraction, M/M, Only Mentions of Sebastian/William, Romance, Shy! Sebastian, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretherebemonsters/pseuds/heretherebemonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude and Sebastian meet for the first time and it seems that the attraction is effortless and instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All About the Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the things that are familiar to Black Butler, only the original characters that pop up occasionally and this particular universe.

Claude would never forget the first time he saw Sebastian. It was a clear and sunny June morning which had dawned with a generous warmth in the air, full of the drone of insects and promising considerable heat later in the day. Claude had not been ecstatic at the thought of being outside in it all day but that came with his job.

He and his crew were in the middle of a big contract which they had begun back in April, as soon as the worst of the snow was gone. The floorplan was gigantic and had Claude’s crew stretched thin but he had assured the client they could handle it. All of his employees were hard workers who didn’t mind putting in the extra hours required to keep the project on schedule. They were all young, in their mid-twenties, and had no other obligations besides work.

Claude himself had turned twenty-five back in January. Age tended to be nothing but a number to him but he had taken some time on his birthday to reflect on all that he’d accomplished thus far in his life. He was his own boss, which made him happier than he’d ever thought possible, running his own contracting business. He owned his own home and a new truck that he’d just bought last year. He was doing well for himself, all things considered. He was feeling pretty content with his life.

He lived alone but that didn’t usually bother him. He’d gone through a string of girlfriends in the past few years and even a couple boyfriends; none of them had lasted long. Claude wasn’t too concerned with the state of his love life. He was more focused on building his company and making as much profit as he possibly could. He wanted to have plenty of money saved and he wanted to pay his men better wages, maybe hire a couple more. He figured that if he was meant to be with someone, they would come along eventually when the time was right.

Apparently, the universe decided that a clear and sunny morning in June was the right time.

Claude just happened to notice the battered car roll up to the job site and park beside his truck. He did a double take; it wasn’t often that they received visitors at the site unless it was the very beginning or the very end of a job when the clients were most interested in seeing that things were progressing as planned. Otherwise they were usually satisfied with his weekly update reports.

“Who’s that, boss?” Mark asked from his place a few yards away where he was busy screwing in the last piece of a doorframe of what would be an office.

“I don’t know,” Claude replied. “Probably someone from the client’s office. I better go out and talk to them.” Claude set his drill out of the way on the floor and headed outside. He couldn’t help but feel a tad disgruntled; he didn’t much like interruptions on the job site, especially unannounced ones. But he made an effort to put on a pleasant face as he emerged from the half-finished structure. Wouldn’t want to make a bad impression on anyone.

The car’s driver door opened and a man Claude had never seen before stepped out. No, that wasn’t right. It was more like he unfolded himself gracefully from the driver’s seat and when he straightened up Claude saw that he was tall, nearly as tall as he was. Claude stood at a somewhat staggering six foot three and he quickly estimated that this fellow was around the six foot one mark. He was dressed casually but still looked smart; his jeans were a dark wash and fit just so and Claude couldn’t stop himself from admiring the way they enhanced the man’s long lean legs. He wore a gray shirt under a black blazer despite the warmth in the air, the fact that it was unbuttoned being the only concession to the weather.

“Can I help you?” Claude asked as he drew closer. Despite his initial misgivings about an unannounced visitor, he couldn’t help but find himself immediately intrigued by this unknown man.

“Yes, I’m looking for Claude Faustus.” The man’s voice was like honey, smooth and deep and dulcet. It completely took Claude by surprise. That was when Claude truly noticed how gorgeous this man was. He was undoubtedly handsome, his features fine and full of elegant angles. His cheekbones were sculpted, his nose long and straight and his lips full. There was something sensual about them and Claude couldn’t help the thought that they looked inherently kissable. Shiny and lustrous black hair framed the man’s stunning face in soft layers, wisps of bangs draping across his forehead in a manner that appeared somehow dignified rather than unkempt. It was obvious that this young man took great care in his appearance. But by far the most striking feature he boasted was his eyes: they were an odd shade of deep burgundy, what Claude would call ruby. Rather than being disconcerting he found their color exceptionally beautiful.

Claude gathered himself quickly, pushing away his stunned demeanor at the newcomer’s looks. “I’m Claude Faustus,” he said briskly, holding out a hand for the other man to shake.

“Oh!” The man stepped closer and readily took Claude’s offered hand in a firm grip. Claude realized a moment too late that his fingers were probably a little too dirty to be entirely polite but to the stranger’s credit he didn’t bat an eye. “I’m sorry, I was expecting you to be somewhat older.”

Claude chuckled and smiled. “I get that a lot. It’s fine.”

“I’m Sebastian Michaelis,” the stranger introduced himself as he released Claude’s hand. “I’m sure you’ve guessed that I’m here to represent your client.”

“I figured that was the case,” Claude said, casually shoving his hands in his pockets. For some reason he felt a tad embarrassed suddenly at the dirt under his fingernails in the presence of this impeccable being before him.

“I’m just here to check up on how things are progressing,” Sebastian told him, stepping away to reach into his car through the open window. He straightened up a moment later with a sleek black leather portfolio in his long-fingered hand. When he turned back to Claude, he offered a genuine smile that was laced with a bit of an endearing shyness. His teeth were perfectly straight and pearly white. “This project is sort of important to me. I’m the architect.”

Claude’s eyebrows raised in delighted surprise. “You’re the mind behind this place huh?” He had to admit he was impressed. His first impression upon studying the blueprints had been one of immediate respect for whoever had designed the building. It was one of the finest and most well-thought out blueprints he had seen and Claude had seen many of them since he’d started his business.

Sebastian nodded, that smile still lingering on his lips. “Yes, I am,” he said proudly.

Claude returned his smile. “Well let me say that this is some of the finest design work I’ve seen in a while. And trust me. I’ve seen lots.”

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed just a bit. It was faint but just enough to be noticeable against his pale skin, lending him an innocent air Claude had seldom encountered. “Thank you,” Sebastian said, sounding slightly flustered. That only served to make him even more adorable.

Claude gestured toward the building. His smile became a full-fledged grin. “Well? Shall I show you around? I’m sure you’re eager to see your creation in real life.”

Sebastian nodded and there was an eager gleam in his eyes. “Yes please. I’d like that.” He was full of enthusiasm and seemed to genuinely love his work, Claude noted. That went far beyond the money for him to make all of his time and hard work on this build worth it.

++++

If Claude would never forget meeting Sebastian for the first time, so too would Sebastian always remember with startling clarity seeing Claude. He’d been slightly nervous on the drive out to the job site and he had to remind himself that he’d volunteered to go. He really did want to see his blueprints as they became something more than paper and concepts he talked about. But that hadn’t quite quelled the anxiousness that had settled in his stomach at the thought. He fervently hoped that the end result would be as stunning in person as it had seemed inside his mind.

Sebastian had all the relevant paperwork that the client had given him for a mid-job walkthrough securely tucked in his portfolio and he’d already looked into the credentials of the contractor working on the building. A small but steadily growing independent company had won the bid for the assignment based on the competency of the owner, a man named Claude Faustus, who also happened to be the foreman of the crew. Faustus had a fairly sparkling reputation for doing exemplary work according to spec and doing it on time. Sebastian had been pleased by what he’d read and heard from others in his firm who had dealt with the man previously. A large part of Sebastian’s worries had been allayed by this but he still reserved a portion of his trust to be meted out dependent upon his own assessment of the crew and their work.

Sebastian’s first impression of the job site was surprise at how orderly it appeared. Other sites he’d visited had been cluttered and chaotic and it seemed a wonder that anything was getting done. Not so here. There were no piles of random tools or wood lying about; everything was organized and contained. It was easily the cleanest job site Sebastian had ever seen. Immediately this told him that Faustus liked to run a tight ship. As someone who appreciated order and details, Sebastian very much approved.

He parked beside a black one ton Chevy covered in a layer of fine dust. The truck was nearly new, perhaps a year old and despite the dust it was easy to see that it was well cared for. More than ever Sebastian was all too aware of his battered Honda. He desperately wanted to buy a newer vehicle but saving money took time. He still had a long way to go before he was earning enough money to own something brand new. Still it was a goal to work toward and he had no issues with putting in the effort to get what he wanted.

Sebastian opened his door and got out of the car, inwardly cursing the growing heat. His shit box car was devoid of air conditioning so he’d had to drive over with the windows down. He felt dusty and sweaty though a quick glance in the rear view mirror proved that he looked alright. A quick combing of his long fingers through his black locks had tamed their slightly wind-blown appearance. He wasn’t here to impress anyone but he still wanted to look professional. That was why he left his blazer on though it hung open. Still he was glad that he’d worn jeans today and not a suit.

When Sebastian straightened up and nudged his car door closed, he turned and immediately found a tall man waiting to greet him, standing several yards away and wearing a pleasant if neutral expression. The first thing Sebastian noticed was the man’s exceptional height; Sebastian was tall himself at six foot one but this guy easily had a couple of inches on him. It was the first time in recent memory that Sebastian had immediately felt short, not a sensation he was at all familiar with. Then he noticed that this man was young, perhaps a year or so older than himself. He certainly couldn’t be the company owner could he?

“Can I help you?” the man asked in a deep smooth voice that admittedly sent the hint of a tingle down Sebastian’s spine. He’d always had a weakness for voices like that.  
“Yes, I’m looking for Claude Faustus,” Sebastian replied instantly, hoping that his sudden discomfiture wasn’t at all obvious.

“I’m Claude Faustus,” came the unexpected reply as the man stepped closer and offered a large work-worn hand for Sebastian to shake.

“Oh!” Sebastian gripped Claude’s hand unhesitatingly, his mind unconsciously taking note of the rough callouses on his palm and the dirt under his fingernails. It was the hand of a working man with a grip like steel yet his fingers were long and somehow graceful, as if they could as easily play a piano as wield a hammer. “I’m sorry, I was expecting you to be somewhat older,” Sebastian added without thinking and immediately mentally kicked himself.

But Claude merely gave a deep chuckle and then smiled. When he smiled his eyes crinkled at the corners in the way that said his mirth was genuine and that was when Sebastian noticed the striking golden amber shade of his irises. They were unlike any other color Sebastian had ever seen; he’d been unaware that eyes even came in that hue. They peered laughingly at Sebastian from behind frameless rectangular glasses that perched lightly on a straight patrician nose. Sebastian allowed himself a moment to take in the rest of Claude’s appearance: fine cheekbones, expressive lips and black hair that fell in fine layers to just above his collar, framing his face and softening the angles of his square jaw. He was wearing battered and scuffed work boots, old worn jeans and a white t-shirt that did nothing to hide the contours of wide shoulders and a broad muscled chest. Sebastian found himself immediately and helplessly attracted to the man.

It had been quite some time since Sebastian had allowed himself to look at a man and appreciate what he saw. After his breakup with his last boyfriend, he’d decided that he needed a break from relationships. He was only twenty-four and had other things to worry about and devote his time to, like his ever advancing career. Truthfully it had been refreshing to be alone these last eight months and Sebastian had had a lot of time to reflect on what had gone wrong with Will. He’d likewise spent a lot of time thinking about what he wanted out of his next relationship, whenever it should come along, and what he wanted out of life in general. He couldn’t deny that he was drawn to Claude even at a first meeting like this but he wasn’t sure he was ready for anything more just yet. He was in no position to be dating anyone.

“I get that a lot. It’s fine,” Claude assured him.

“I’m Sebastian Michaelis,” Sebastian hurried to introduce himself as he let go of Claude’s hand. He was secretly relieved that Claude seemed to have an easygoing nature and a decent sense of humor. The last thing he wanted was to offend the contractor working on his finest design to date. “I’m sure you’ve guessed that I’m here to represent your client.”

“I figured that was the case,” Claude commented as he pushed his hands deep into his jeans pockets, looking for all the world as though he were suddenly ill at ease though Sebastian couldn’t imagine why.

“I’m just here to check up on how things are progressing,” Sebastian told him as he moved back to his car and reached in through the open window to grab his portfolio. When he turned back he offered Claude a smile of his own and there was nothing forced or fake about it. “This project is sort of important to me. I’m the architect.”

Claude’s eyebrows raised in what appeared to be surprise. “You’re the mind behind this place huh?” He sounded impressed. Sebastian was not at all expecting that, especially out of a man with Claude Faustus’s reputation.

Sebastian nodded, still wearing a smile. “Yes, I am,” he said, feeling a bit proud of himself.

Claude returned his smile. “Well let me say that this is some of the finest design work I’ve seen in a while. And trust me. I’ve seen lots.”

Sebastian felt his cheeks heat at the compliment. He was instantly mortified and desperately hoped Claude wouldn’t notice his blushing. “Thank you,” Sebastian said and hated that he sounded discombobulated. Sebastian had always been able to take praise gracefully. But there seemed to be something about this man that shook his composure.

Claude gestured toward the building, his smile widening and his golden eyes fairly twinkling. “Well? Shall I show you around? I’m sure you’re eager to see your creation in real life.”

Sebastian nodded and he had to admit that he was eager to see how things were coming together. “Yes please. I’d like that.” Despite his nervousness about coming out to the site and his subsequent flustered reaction to Claude, the real reason he was here remained: he loved his work and he loved seeing it come to fruition. The fact that the contractor on the job was gorgeous and totally his type was merely a bonus. But as Sebastian walked with Claude he couldn’t help hoping that they would have a chance after this to see one another again.


End file.
